


Keep on whispering in my ear, tell me all the things i wanna hear

by screamtobeheard



Series: Love and games that you play [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, and they bang, i based this on a janoskians song don't judge, luke teases mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamtobeheard/pseuds/screamtobeheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you guys missed us?” Calum asks as they’re all sitting in a pizzeria.  And god,  Michael is starving. He nods heavily at Calum and Calum laughs.<br/>“Hasn’t Luke been nice to you?” he asks in fake sympathy.<br/>“He was a ‘lil shithead,” he mutters with his mouth full. Luke is sitting next to Ashton, Facing Michael and Calum.<br/>“Michael’s just upset he didn’t come first,” Luke says casually. And Michael is really fucking happy he wasn’t eating because he would probably have choked. That doesn’t stop Ashton as he coughs and quickly takes a sip of his drink. Calum next to him is laughing.<br/>“We were just playing Mario kart. Luke cheated and won,” Michael says<br/>or where Luke is being a little shit by dropping innuendos and sex happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep on whispering in my ear, tell me all the things i wanna hear

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts @ intoxicated-by-a-lie.tumblr.com

Ashton and Calum had left them alone again. Not that he minded of course. Michael likes spending time with Luke. They are playing Mario kart right now and Michael was winning, as usual. He grins when he hears Luke swear next to him.  
“God Luke, you’re so bad,” he laughs. Luke lets out an annoyed sound and pushes him a little.  
“Hey! Don’t try to cheat!” he yells. Luke rolls his eyes.  
“ I’m still gonna beat you, shut up,” he mutters. Michael only laughs harder.

They are both in their last lap, and Luke is actually close to beating Michael as he is right behind him. He sees Luke bite his lip concentrated.  
“Luke, fuck off,” he laughs and presses on the buttons harder as if that would help.  When he is so so close to coming first, Luke pokes him in his side and he laughs and drops the controller.  Luke cheers as he won and Michael shoots him a look.  
“Cheater,” he says but Luke has this stupid grin on his face.

“I like it when I’m winning. I like being on top,” he says. Michael blushes unwillingly and laughs.  
“You like being on top?” he repeats and that’s when Luke probably realizes what he said.  
“Oh fuck off,” Luke giggles and blushes a tiny bit.  
“If I didn’t knew I’d think you were flirting with me,” Michael says. Luke rolls his eyes.  
“Michael literally no one flirts like that.”  
“You would.” It’s silent after that for a bit.  
“I doubt that anyone would take you seriously though. You’re more like a bottom to me,” he says. Luke’s face gets red now.

“Why? I’m not a bottom,” Luke shoots back and gives Michael a slight push.  
“Well, you’re submissive. I can’t imagine you pinning someone down and fucking them.”  
“Do you think about me pinning someone down and fucking them?” Luke asks with that stupid grin on his face and Michael’s face heats up. Stupid, stupid Luke.  
“No I just told you that it’s impossible to think about that because I can’t picture it, you dickhead,” he growls.  Luke’s stupid smile doesn’t go away though.  
“You so thought about it. Long and hard,” he says teasingly.  When Michael punches him, Luke just laughs and lets himself fall on the bed.

“You’re such an idiot,” Michael mutters. And well he isn’t now picturing Luke fucking someone. He just said he couldn’t picture it. He iss definitely not thinking about it now.  
“Wanna play another game?” Luke asks him.  
“No you’re a cheater, I don’t play with cheaters,” he says laughing when Luke pouted .  
He opens his arms and pulls a sad face.  
“Mikeyyyy come play with me,” Luke asks like a whiny baby.  And why did everything now sound sexual coming out of his mouth goddammit. Michael felt himself getting red and he saw Luke noticing and wanted to punch him.

“You’re blushing, Mikey,” he says grinning.  
“Shut up,” Michael just says and Luke laughs.  
“You’re not playing with me then?” Luke asks with an innocent look on his face.  
“Go play with yourself, I’m gonna get something to eat,” he says annoyed.  
“I will.” Luke assures him with a smile and Michael is really really annoyed right now.  
“I’ll think of you!” he can hear him shout as he left the room.  Michael is really annoyed but also really frustrated.

X

“Have you guys missed us?” Calum asks as they’re all sitting in a pizzeria.  And god,  Michael is starving. He nods heavily at Calum and Calum laughs.  
“Hasn’t Luke been nice to you?” he asks in fake sympathy.  
“He was a ‘lil shithead,” he mutters with his mouth full. Luke is sitting next to Ashton, Facing Michael and Calum.  
“Michael’s just upset he didn’t come first,” Luke says casually. And Michael is really fucking happy he wasn’t eating because he would probably have choked. That doesn’t stop Ashton as he coughs and quickly takes a sip of his drink. Calum next to him is laughing.  
“We were just playing Mario kart. Luke cheated and won,” Michael says, shooting Luke a nasty look while  he just smiles happily at him.

“Jesus you nearly gave me a heart attack. You know that’s not the way to bring those things, Luke,” Ashton says calmly and Luke just shrugs.  
“Just like teasing my Mikey,” he says and smiles. Michael wants to kick him. So he does. Luke winces and mumbles an ‘au’. Michael smiles satisfied.  
“Same goes for you, asshole,” Michael mumbles and he sees Calum smile next to him.  
“Love you guys,” he says and pokes Michael in his side and people really need to stop doing that because he again lets out a really loud laugh.

X

From then on, Luke just kept getting more annoying.  He kept making these stupid innuendos while looking at Michael and it was really annoying him. Not only that though, god  no. He started to get more touchy. He would sit or stand just a little too close to him during interviews, when they were sitting next to each other in a restaurant he would subtly put his hands on his knee or sometimes even thigh and just act like it was nothing.  It probably was nothing, but Michael couldn’t help but notice it and get more frustrated each time.

When Michael walks in he sees Cal, Ash and Luke debating who would win in the hunger games.  
“I would definitely live longer than Calum, he would die in the first few seconds,”  Ashton says.  
“No I wouldn’t!” Calum shouts.  
“None of you would survive. You all would die the first day,” Michael says as he sits down on the couch. Luke notices him and gives him a slight grin before saying:  
“I would last longer than Michael.” And again he stares at him while he says it. It makes Michael angry, a bit frustrated too. He isn’t sure what type of frustration but he doesn’t want to find out.

“I think Michael’s stronger than you actually, so he could easily kill you,” Calum says. Like he hadn’t heard what Luke had just said. Ash seems to consider the option.  
“Could be yeah,” he says. Michael smiles proudly.  
“Hear that? I could easily kill you,” he says to Luke. Luke raises his eyebrows.  
“Michael, you’re not stronger than me. I could pin you down on the ground right now.” His face looking at him like it’s a stupid challenge. He feels his face heat up and wants to tell them to fuck off.

“Well I demand you two to find out now, so that I know on whom I should be betting,” Cal shouts and Michael hates him. He hates them all right now.  
“Fuck off I don’t want to get up,” he tries.  
“You’re scared, Mikey?” Luke teases. And okay fine he’ll lose so they can all just leave him alone.  
“I’m not scared. Okay then come on pin me down,” Michael says and stands up. 

And Luke is smiling when he approaches him and then there are hands on him trying to push him down. To be honest, Luke isn’t that strong. So Michael doesn’t fall. He just pushes him back with little effort.  He lets out a quiet laugh.  
“That all you got?”  he laughs and Luke grins and then he tickles his sides while pushing him down, and well Michael hits the ground really fast.  Luke falls on top of him, chest on his chest.  
“I won!” Luke says happily. Michael groans.  
“He cheated!” Michael shouts at Calum and Ashton. Are they even paying attention.  
“Face it, Clifford I’m that much stronger than you,” Luke says, while still being on top of him.  
“No you’re not.” He tries to push Luke of him and stand up but he is pushed back as Luke grabs his wrists and pushes them down on the ground.

Luke smiles proudly and it’s kinda cute for a second before Michael remembers that Luke’s crotch is pressed against his and that he is really close. Then he finds it annoying again.  
“You made your point,” he mumbles and pushes forward as Luke releases his wrists.  
Ashton and Calum are looking a little amused from the couch. Michael just walks to his hotel room, ignoring Luke’s smug look.

X

“Are you ignoring me, Mikey?” Michael almost jumps at the sudden noise as he sees Luke standing in his room. And well he has been ignoring him for the past three days. Because he was just so annoying.  Nothing wrong with that. Besides, he doesn’t like the stupid tension there is every time.  “No I’m not ignoring you, what are you doing here?”  he asks as he walks out of the bathroom.  
“Just wanted to hang out with you. I miss you.” And alright this sounds like the Luke he knows again. He probably already forgot about it.

He was about to agree to hanging out and forgetting why he ignored him in the first place. Luke smiles happily when Michael sits down on the bed and Luke joins him.  
“Good, Cal and Ash are no fun playing with. I’d rather play with you.”  He says it so innocently but Michael sees the stupid fucking smile on his face.  
“Can you stop doing that?” Michael shouts, a little frustrated.  
“I’m not doing anything,” he says. God how badly he wants to punch him right now.  
“I fucking hate you,” he growls, standing up again to get something to drink. Of course Luke follows him. The little shit.

And then there are hands on his hips spinning him around and he’s pressed against the wall.  
“You don’t hate me, you love meeeeee,” Luke singsongs.  
“You’re so goddamn annoying,” Michael breathes. Luke is too close.  
“You like it though. You like it when I tease you,” Luke says lowly. And his body is pressed against him. Michael’s eyes wander to his lips. Fuck.  
“Stop,” he says weakly.  
“Or what?” he teases but Michael can’t handle it.  
“Stop or I’ll kiss you,” he breathes and then there are lips against his so fast he forgets to breathe.

Luke presses his body harder against his and brings his hand to fist in his hair. And alright, the tension between them may or may not have been sexual. Luke’s kissing him and it’s so good and he grinds his hips a little bit forward, which feels really nice actually. Luke pulls away and looks at him.  
“You’re so hot, jesus,” he whispers and okay it may be a bit weird that he’s making out with his friend right now but Luke kisses really nice. Luke starts kissing his neck, sucking a little before kissing again.  
“You’re getting me hard if you don’t stop doing that,” Michael laughs a little.  Luke smirks.  
“I knew it, I’m irresistible. You can’t even control yourself,” Luke says and Michael pushes him to the bed.

When he tries to straddle Luke, he is flipped over and Luke is on top of him.  
“I like being on top,” he says again. Michael rolls his eyes and pulls at Luke’s shirt.  
“Just get naked already, you dick,” he groans. Luke pulls of his shirt.  
“Don’t worry you’ll get my dick soon enough,” he says.  
“Oh my god I hate you so much why am I doing this with you?” Michael complains. Luke frowns and presses his palm against Michael’s crotch hard and bites his neck.  He shuts up again.

Michael’s clothes come of soon too and Luke is all over him. Michael is panting.  
“You acted like that on purpose didn’t you?” Michael pants as Luke’s hand finds his way between his legs.  Luke just hums in response.  
“Like teasing my Mikey,” he whispers in his ear and bites it softly while pushing a finger inside of him.  Michael gasps.  
“You’re the bottom here!” he tries but Luke just frowns, crooks his fingers inside of him and Michael moans loudly.  
“Not today,” he says with a small laugh. And Michael would want to kick him if he didn’t want him to fuck him right now.

“Can you hurry the fuck up and fuck me already?” he gasps out while Luke adds another finger.  
“Don’t use dirty words like that, Michael,” Luke says softly.  
“Fuck you,” Michael mutters and Luke smiles at him.  
“I like you so much,” Luke mumbles against Michael’s collarbones while fingering him still.  
“Same to you,” he whispers back and digs his nails in Luke’s back. Then finally Luke hurries up and he grabs a condom that Michael has in his wallet. Luke pushes inside and Michael groans.  Luke groans in his ear and moves his hands to his hair again.  
“You feel so good,” he whispers in his ear. Michael makes a noise like he’s dying.  Maybe he is.

He’s too close too soon and he’s making all those embarrassing high pitched noises that Luke could make fun of him for but he doesn’t.  Luke is moaning too. Next to Michael’s face. His eyes are closed and it’s so hot Michael can’t take it. Michael grabs Luke’s face and kisses him. Moaning in his mouth.  
“I’m gonna come,” he moans and Luke shuts him up with kissing him again. He comes while Luke kisses him.  A few thrusts later, Luke also comes and pulls out. He lays down next to Michael, panting and giggling a bit.

“What are you laughing at?” Michael asks.  
“Well, playing with you is actually kinda fun,” Luke says with a smile on his face. Michael sighs but kisses him.  
“We should do this more often,” Luke murmurs.  Michael smiles at that.


End file.
